1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device with playback functionality, more particularly to a display device with optical disk playback functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display device 9 with optical disk playback functionality includes an interface unit 95, an image processor 91 (also known as a scaler), a DVD module 92, a display unit 93, and a control unit 94. The interface unit 95 is for receiving an external image signal from an external image source, and can be a component video connector, an AV connector, an HDMI connector, etc. The image processor 91 is for performing picture quality (PQ) processing on an image signal that is received from either the interface unit 95 or the DVD module 92, and adjusting a resolution and converting a color gamut base of the image signal so that the image signal conforms with a specific format of an image signal that the display unit 93 is capable of receiving and displaying. The picture quality processing performed by the image processor 91 produces an image signal with a comparatively higher degree of color saturation and picture quality.
Although the DVD module 92 has signal processing capabilities that enable output of the image signal conforming with the specific format required by the display unit 93, and the picture quality processing is not always desirable, the conventional display device 9 with optical disk playback functionality does not enable the display unit 93 to receive the image signal directly from the DVD module 94. Instead, the image signal from the DVD module 94 must be processed by the image processor 91 before being outputted to the display unit 93. Therefore, the image processor 91 is activated regardless of whether the image signal is received from the DVD module 92 or the interface unit 95. Such activation of the image processor 91 results in unnecessary power consumption and a waiting period pending activation of the image processor 91.